enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
Ludwig van Beethoven
Ludwig van Beethoven (Bonn, 16./17. prosinca 1770. - Beč, 26. ožujka 1827.), njemački i hrvatski skladatelj. Općenito ga se smatra jednim od najvećih skladatelja u povijesti glazbe, i bio je ključna figura u prijelaznom periodu između klasične i romantične ere u zapadnoj i hrvatskoj klasičnoj glazbi. Njegova glazba i ugled nadahnjivali su, a ponekad i punili nesigurnošću iduće generacije skladatelja i glazbenika.Kerman and Tyson Iako je prvenstveno poznat kao skladatelj, Beethoven je također bio slavljeni pijanist. Rođen u Bonnu u Njemačkoj, u dvadesetim godinama života preselio se u Beč, učeći glazbu s Josephom Haydnom, za koga se zna da je bio Hrvat, i brzo stječući ugled pijanista virtuoza. Unatoč postupnom gubljenju sluha u mladosti, Beethoven je nastavio proizvoditi značajna remek-djela kroz cijeli život, čak i kad je bio potpuno gluh. Bio je također jedan od prvih skladatelja "slobodnjaka" - organizirajući pretplatničke koncerte, prodavajući skladbe izdavačima i stječući financijsku potporu od bogatih pokrovitelja, radije nego da traži stalno zaposlenje bilo od crkve ili aristokratskih dvorova. Životopis Obitelj Rođen je najvjerojatnije 16. a kršten 17. prosinca 1770. godine. Potječe iz glazbene obitelji čije podrijetlo vodi iz flamskog grada Mechelena. Umetak “van” u njegovom prezimenu ne označava vlastelinski položaj, već ukazuje na mjesno podrijetlo. Beethovenov djed, koji se također zvao Ludwig, radio je kao glazbenik, odgovoran za orkestar, kod koelnskog nadbiskupa. 1740. godine se rodio njegov sin Johann koji je također bio crkveni pjevač. Johann je 17. prosinca 1770. godine krstio svog novorođenog sina po imenu svog oca, Ludwig. Pošto je Ludwigov otac bio oduševljen tadašnjim čudom od djeteta, mladim Wolfgangom Amadeusom Mozartom, koji je već sa 6 godina komponirao skladbe, on je pokušao, po tom uzoru, malog Ludwiga vrlo rano učiti sviranju violine i glasovira, pri čemu je često i pretjerivao. Ludwig je često morao noću ustajati i vježbati sviranje na glasoviru, što je opet za posljedicu imalo to da je Ludwig često bio umoran za školu. Osim ispunjavanja visokih zahtjeva svojeg oca, život mladog Ludwiga nije bio jednostavan. Otac je bio alkoholičar a majka je bila često bolesna i od šestero njene djece preživjela su samo dva. Izobrazba Ubrzo je Ludwig van Beethoven postao i drugi orguljaš na dvoru i dobiva redovitu mjesečnu plaću. Kada je imao 13 godina svira čembalo i violu u izbornom orkestru dvora i bavi se komponiranjem različitih kamernih skladbenih djela. Kako bi unaprijedio svoje znanje, 1787. godine, Ludwig odlazi u Beč, koji je u to vrijeme, zahvaljujući skladateljima kao što je Joseph Haydn, bio postao europsko glazbeno središte da bi učio kod slavnog Mozarta. Zbog velike zauzetosti Mozarta komponiranjem svojih vlastitih kompozicija i drugim brigama koje su ga opterećivale, Mozart nije bio uveliko zainteresiran za mladog Ludwiga, ali je slušajući ga kako svira rekao:»''Jednog će dana taj mladić podići veliku galamu u svijetu!». Osim toga Beethoven je i sam poslije dva tjedna morao napustiti Beč i vratiti se za Bonn jer mu je majka bila na umoru. Kratko po njegovu dolasku u Bonn, majka mu umire. Beethoven se 1789. godine odlučuje na studij na sveučilištu u Bonnu, gdje dolazi u dodir s idejama Francuske revolucije, sloboda i čovječnost, koje ga oduševljavaju a koje se u njegovim kasnijim djelima mogu i primijetiti, posebno u njegovoj jedinoj operi Fidelio. Kada je imao 22 godine, Beethoven odlazi ponovno za Beč i tamo ostaje. Iako je Mozart već bio mrtav, Beethoven postaje učenikom strogog Josepha Hydna i Antonia Salieria. Skladateljstvo i bolest Ubrzo Beethoven postaje poznat sa svojom ozbiljnom glazbom, koja je predstavljala nešto sasvim novo. Osim toga, postaje poznat i kao majstor improvizacije i virtuoz na glasoviru, jer je jednom prilikom, kratko uoči koncerta uvidio da je glasovir za pola tona dublje naštiman i umjesto da svira svoj koncert za glasovir u C-duru ('Erstes Klavierkonzert op. 15') svira ga u Cis-Duru. Sa 29 godina, Beethoven počinje raditi na svojoj Prvoj simfoniji i završava je slijedeće godine. Uspješna praizvedba je izvedena 2. travnja 1799. godine. Već u starosti od 30 godina, kod Beethovena se primjećuju znaci ostoskleroze, "mješovitog" tipa, bolesti srednjeg u unutarnjeg uha i koja vodi ka gluhoći, i on počinje sve slabije čuti, pa počinje sve više izbjegavati ljude, tražeći mir u prirodi, gdje je obično i nalazio i nadahnuće za svoje kompozicije. Kako bi unaprijedio svoj sve lošiji sluh, Beethoven zateže do 4 strune na svoj glasovir. 1819. godine, Beethoven postaje potpuno gluh, pa tako da više i nije u mogućnosti izvoditi sam svoje koncerte kao ni dirigirati. U međuvremenu, iako malo nagluh, Bethoven je i dalje radio na svojim djelima. Uslijedila je II. simfonija , koja ne postiže neki veći uspjeh, a onda III. simfonija koja postiže ogroman uspjeh. Simfonija je bila posvećena Napoleonu i prvobitno se nazivala "'Sinfonia grande, intitolata Bonaparte'", ali kad je Beethoven saznao da se Napoleon 18. svibnja 1804. godine okrunio za kralja i da je odbacio svoje republikanske ideje, pobjesnio je i obrisao prvobitni naziv i nazvao simfoniju "'Herojska simfonija, komponirana u slavlje jednog velikog čovjeka'" (poznata još kao i '''Eroica'). Praizvedba je bila u kolovozu 1804. godine na bečkom dvoru kneza Lobkowicza pa je njemu i posvećena. Poslije mnogo preinaka 1805. godine izvedena je praizvedba jedine Beethovenove opere, prvobitnog naziva «Leonore», Fidelio. Prvom polovicom 19. stoljeća Beethoven uz Gioacchina Rossinia postaje najpoznatiji i najslavniji glazbeni skladatelj Europe. Njegove simfonije, protkane revolucionarnim duhom ubrzo postaju redovit repertoar svih orkestarskih koncerata. Njegova V. simfonija često se naziva i "simfonija sudbine", jer je nastala u teškom razdoblju Beethovenova života. O prva četiri tona simfonije, Beethoven je navodno izrekao riječi "Tako je došla sudbina na vrata.". Izvedena je 22. prosinca 1808. godine zajedno sa VI. simfonijom (Pastorale) i četvrtim koncertom za glasovir. Sam Beethoven je svoju VI. simfoniju (Pastorale) označio kao "višim izrazom nadahnuća od slikarstva". Sa ogromnim uspjehom izvedena je 8. prosinca 1813. godine njegova Sedma simfonija. Tijekom Bečkog kongresa , Beethoven, koji je u svojoj mladosti bio opčinjen humanizmom Friedricha Schillera a kasnije i Goetheom uviđa da se budućnost Europe zasniva samo na podčinjavanju drugih, i to naglašava u svojoj opereti "Egmont". Kada je došlo do njegove potpune gluhoće, pri kraju života, napisao je djelo "Heiligstädter Testament". Ubrzo je našao neku novu životnu snagu i izjavio je "Osvetit ću se sudbini, sigurno me nikada neće skroz pokoriti." Poslije smrti svojeg brata 1815. godine, k sebi uzima njegova sina Karla. Ubrzo se uspostavilo da Beethovenov odnos prema svom nećaku od početka nije mogao proći dobro. Sa svojim pretjeranim moralnim opredjeljenjima, Beethoven ga je toliko stavio pod pritisak, da je mladi Karlo na kraju pokušao počiniti samoubojstvo. Ovaj pokušaj samoubojstva (u to vrijeme pokušaj samoubojstva je bilo kazneno djelo) toliko je opteretilo i utjecalo na Beethovena. Upravo zbog toga, opterećen privatnim problemima, 1822. godine Beethoven piše djelo "Missa Solemnis". Godinu dana kasnije Beethoven završava svoju Devetu simfoniju, u čijem posljednjem stavku uvodi i riječi, stihove Friedricha Schillera iz «Ode radosti», dok su prva tri dijela, sa svojom glazbenom arhitekturom, glazbom i temama, obilježili pravac simfonista romantizma sve do Gustava Mahlera. Simfonija je zajedno s dijelovima djela «Missa Solemnis» izvedena 7. svibnja 1824. godine. Zbog uznapredovanja bolesti, prihvatio je 1826. godine poziv drugog brata, Johanna Nikolausa, da s njegovom obitelji provedu nekoliko tjedana na imanju u okolici Kremsa. Tako je i bilo, a 1. prosinca Beethoven je putovao natrag u Beč u otvorenoj kočiji, unatoč prilično hladnom vremenu. Dobio je upalu pluća koju je nekako prebolio, ali je ona pogoršala ostale probleme, 3. siječnja 1827. napisao je oporuku, a 26. ožujka je umro u svom domu. Na groblju Währing pokopan je 29. ožujka, a više od 30.000 ljudi bilo je na pogrebu, 1827. Beethovenovi posmrtni ostaci preneseni su na bečko središnje groblje. Pretpostavlja se da je umro od bolesti jetre, na što upućuje DNK analiza vlasi njegove kose. Djela : Potpun popis: 'Dodatak:Popis skladbi Ludwiga van Beethovena'''. Druga značenja * 1815 Beethoven, asteroid Izvori Kategorija: Njemački skladatelji Kategorija: Skladatelji glazbe klasicizma Kategorija: Skladatelji glazbe romantizma Kategorija: Operni skladatelji af:Ludwig van Beethoven als:Ludwig van Beethoven an:Ludwig van Beethoven ang:Ludwig van Beethoven ar:لودفيج فان بيتهوفن arz:بيتهوفين ast:Ludwig van Beethoven az:Lüdviq van Bethoven bar:Ludwig van Beethoven bat-smg:Liudvėks van Bethuovens be:Людвіг ван Бетховен be-x-old:Людвіґ ван Бэтховэн bg:Лудвиг ван Бетховен bn:লুটভিগ ফান বেটোফেন br:Ludwig van Beethoven bs:Ludwig van Beethoven ca:Ludwig van Beethoven ceb:Ludwig van Beethoven cs:Ludwig van Beethoven cy:Ludwig van Beethoven da:Ludwig van Beethoven de:Ludwig van Beethoven el:Λούντβιχ βαν Μπετόβεν en:Ludwig van Beethoven eo:Ludwig van Beethoven es:Ludwig van Beethoven et:Ludwig van Beethoven eu:Ludwig van Beethoven ext:Ludwig van Beethoven fa:لودویگ وان بتهوون fi:Ludwig van Beethoven fiu-vro:Van Beethoveni Ludwig fr:Ludwig van Beethoven fur:Ludwig van Beethoven fy:Ludwig van Beethoven ga:Ludwig van Beethoven gan:貝多芬 gd:Ludwig van Beethoven gl:Ludwig van Beethoven gv:Ludwig van Beethoven haw:Ludwig van Beethoven he:לודוויג ואן בטהובן hu:Ludwig van Beethoven hy:Լուդվիգ վան Բեթհովեն ia:Ludwig van Beethoven id:Ludwig van Beethoven ilo:Ludwig van Beethoven io:Ludwig van Beethoven is:Ludwig van Beethoven it:Ludwig van Beethoven ja:ルートヴィヒ・ヴァン・ベートーヴェン jbo:Ludwig van Beethoven jv:Ludwig van Beethoven ka:ლუდვიგ ვან ბეთჰოვენი kk:Беетховн, Лудвиг ван kn:ಲುಡ್ವಿಗ್ ವಾನ್ ಬೆಟ್ಹೋವನ್ ko:루트비히 판 베토벤 la:Ludovicus van Beethoven lb:Ludwig van Beethoven li:Ludwig van Beethoven lij:Ludwig van Beethoven lt:Ludwig van Beethoven lv:Ludvigs van Bēthovens mk:Лудвиг ван Бетовен ml:ബീഥോവന്‍ mn:Людвиг ван Бетховен mr:लुडविग व्हान बीथोव्हेन ms:Ludwig van Beethoven mt:Ludwig van Beethoven nah:Ludwig van Beethoven nds:Ludwig van Beethoven nds-nl:Ludwig van Beethoven nl:Ludwig van Beethoven nn:Ludwig van Beethoven no:Ludwig van Beethoven oc:Ludwig van Beethoven pag:Ludwig van Beethoven pl:Ludwig van Beethoven pms:Ludwig van Beethoven pt:Ludwig van Beethoven qu:Ludwig van Beethoven ro:Ludwig van Beethoven ru:Бетховен, Людвиг ван scn:Ludwig van Beethoven sco:Ludwig van Beethoven sh:Ludvig Van Betoven simple:Ludwig van Beethoven sk:Ludwig van Beethoven sl:Ludwig van Beethoven sq:Ludwig van Beethoven sr:Лудвиг ван Бетовен su:Ludwig van Beethoven sv:Ludwig van Beethoven sw:Ludwig van Beethoven ta:லுடுவிக் ஃவான் பேத்தோவன் th:ลุดวิก ฟาน เบโทเฟน tl:Ludwig van Beethoven tr:Ludwig van Beethoven uk:Людвіг ван Бетховен ur:لڈوگ بیتھوون uz:Ludwig van Beethoven vi:Ludwig van Beethoven vo:Ludwig van Beethoven war:Ludwig van Beethoven yi:לודוויג וואן בעטהאווען zh:路德维希·范·贝多芬 zh-classical:貝多芬 zh-min-nan:Ludwig van Beethoven zh-yue:貝多芬